Meeting Together
by Jocko67
Summary: The side events of Freddy, Splinter, leading up to them going to the funeral of Jocko Schmidt III


**As I say people, I need variety. This is what I am doing. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT or FNaF**

** Nightmare Come True**

Master Splinter waits for his sons return as they went to stop a Foot Clan mutagen spread. Usually, they would have been back by now. Splinter was worried for his sons safety as they were his only family. He then heard clanging sounds. His sons were back. He got up and saw his worst nightmare, his sons all beaten and nearly killed.

Splinter: My sons, what happened?

The eldest, Leonardo, spoke up.

Leo: We r-ran into the Shredder, he almost got us.

The third eldest, Donatello, finally spoke.

Donnie: It was so fast. It was like, he was everywhere.

The usually, most attitude turtle, Raphael, for another time in his life, felt scared.

Raphael: I had never experienced something like that ever.

The youngest out of all them, Mikey, never spoke up. He might've still been in shock of what happened.

Splinter: I feel like I should call someone to help.

Splinter went to the cheese phone and called an old accomplice. Someone finally picked up.

?: Splinter, what is the problem?

Splinter: Freddy, yes. I need some help. My sons.

Freddy: Yes, I know. We will be over there within a few days.

They both then hung up. Splinter then went back into the living room to find his sons holding their bruises still.

Splinter: You are very lucky like the last time you fought him. Freddy will be coming though. All four turtles then looked up to their sensei.

Mikey: You mean, Chica too?

Chica was Mikey's favorite. They all had their favorites. Leo liked Freddy, Raph liked Bonnie, and Donnie liked Foxy. Splinter liked Mike and Golden. That didn't mean they like the other. It was then a huge brown bear with five others came in. Freddy gave a warm smile to all of the turtles.

Freddy: How y'all doing?

Leo came up and hugged Freddy. Freddy gladly returned it while the others hugged their favorites.

Splinter: Would you like to sit down?

Freddy and the others nodded and sat on the couch while Chica lied on the ground. Mike only stood.

Foxy: So, why ye be wanting?

Splinter: What happened? We heard something with Jocko but we didn't get the full story.

Freddy sighed. Then spoke while gathering his thoughts.

Freddy: He is dead. He apparently died from a battle that his friend told us. The funeral is in a few weeks in China with another group that resides there.

The turtles looked sad while Splinter only held his head down. It was few minutes later that Raph spoke.

Raph: Why?

The others looked confused.

Splinter: What do you mean my son?

Raph: If we were there, we could've saved his life and defeated the evil.

Freddy only shook his head.

Freddy: Raphael, you don't understand. He had powers none of us could have the power to conjure up. The closest one we had was Golden over there who could teleport, but that is about it.

Raph though, was angered.

Raph: What do you mean by that? That we couldn't do the stuff he couldn't. I bet I could. What stuff could he do?

Golden this time shook his head.

Golden: Do you really want to know what he did? Well, I brought some tapes over to show what he did.

Freddy picked up a tape and put it in the player. It showed one of Jocko's battles. Splinter easily recognized it. It was, "The Battle at Okinawa."

Splinter: That was one of the battles I learned my ninjitsu from.

_6 June, 1944, same date as D-Day Landing. L-Day Landing, Battle of Okinawa._

_Jocko looked over on the battlefield of Okinawa. He heard of Operation Neptune with the states. He needed to take out a notorious mob boss within the ranks of Okinawa, Jerry Imhoff. Jocko walked further in, he found soldiers blocking his every path. He knew he had to take matters into his own hands._

_Soldier: Look who it is, Schmidt. Got a lot of nerve coming here._

_Jocko: I don't think we should hone the use of weaponry this moment. After all, this is one a great landscape. I don't think we would want to ruin it._

_The soldiers dropped their guns and rushed Jocko. He saw knifes in their hands, it didn't matter._

_One of them swiped at Jocko, he merely sidestepped and tripped him, another soldier jumped into the air while the other rushed at him full sprint. Jocko saw that the sprinter was faster and would reach him before the "flyer." Jocko "propped" up the soldier he tripped and put him at his side. The sprinter saw that but was too late. He already had his knife stuck out and it went through his comrade. He tried getting the knife out, it wouldn't budge. While so, Jocko had already taken care of the person in the air._

_Jocko: Looks like you are alone. It also seems that you can't get that knife out. I guess one on one._

_The soldier sprinted for Jocko. As soon as he got there, he sweeped his leg high. Jocko easily avoided it. Barrels of punches and kickes towards Jocko. He saw the soldier's recklessness and took him down in one fell swoop. He then saw the base he was looking for. Jocko walked in, but soon got kicked right back out into the land. 20 soldiers now bombard him with weapons. They had Arisaka's, Type-100's, STG-44, etc. But yet, Jocko seemed calm. He looked around, and saw no cover. Time to put is skills to work._

_All the soldiers shot at him, but apparently, he vanished. Mostly, all the soldiers went down. Only 5 survive, but severely wounded. Jocko decided to end their suffering by stabbin them with a knife. Then, the man himself, came out._

_Jerry: Well, you apparently had some guts showing yourself here._

_Jocko: You still have a grudge, it was a decade ago. Get over it._

_Jerry: You knew that blade was mine._

_Jocko: Mentor wanted me to have it._

_Jerry got enraged and rushed towards Jocko. Jerry swiped with his sword, only cut Jocko's cheek. Jocko, seemed unfazed by the attack. He then, faster than a blur, took Jerry's sword, and broke it in half. Jerry seemed shocked, but that wouldn't bring him down. Jerry got out his Colt 45. and shot. Jocko barely evaded the bullet by flipping to the side. Jocko got out his 357. Magnum and started shooting at Jerry. A couple minutes later, both were out of ammo. Jocko had a bullet wound within his shoulder with a deep scrape on his knee, while Jerry had a bullet go through one of his joints while also getting a scrape to the knee. Both knew one would die._

_They rushed each other one last time. A couple of infected wounds with a bloody mouth later, Jerry turned out to be the loser and died. Jocko made it back to a medical ward._

_Doctor: Mr. Schmidt, you did it! Oh, we need to get you fixed up._

_Jocko only smiled and limped towards the infirmary. _

_*end of tape*_

Golden: So you see, you couldn't do a fifth of the stuff he does.

Raph: I could do some of it.

Freddy: I bet you could, but what Golden says, is that, if you have really seen Jocko in action, you wouldn't be able to even mimick to what he does without proper training.

Then, 78 came in.

78: Hello all.

Splinter: What brings you here?

78: Well, as Freddy and his team are aware, Jocko's funeral is happening in a week from now. And it is quite ironic. Today is June 6. The L-Day Battle at Okinawa, one of his best battles.

Leo: So, Jocko is dead?

78: Yes, Freddy, wouldn't you have told him about it already?

Freddy: We just wanted to see the Battle in action.

78: I see. If you want to make it in time, get walking. It is at least a six days walk from here. For me though, it is a flash. Good day to you all and see you at the funeral.

78 then flashed out of there.

Donnie: Well, should we get going?

Bonnie: We shall.

They all then left the lair.

**Time Skip: Near the Valley of Peace**

What seemed like forever, the two squads are near the Valley of Peace. But not before seeing a familiar face run by.

Freddy: Hey, Golden. I think that was Ariel that ran by.

Golden: It was. I recognize that fur anywhere.

Mikey: Are we there yet?

Chica: No Mikey, we are not. As soon as we get there, I will fix you a pizza.

Mikey: You will?

Freddy: Afraid not Chica. We had orders as soon as we get into the Valley, we go to the Jade Palace.

Mikey and Chica frowned, but kept walking.

Splinter: We are here. The Valley of Peace.

End of Story.

**A/N: Hello, this story was created because these two groups are also attending the funeral. Freddy and them, will be actually transferred to what animal they are once they set foot in the Valley. For instance, (Freddy from animatronic to real bear.) That is all for today. I am going to work on a story of from Po and Tigress met. From where Jocko and Song met is going to be in the form of a flashback in Song's head. All for today folks, and I will catch you on the next story.**


End file.
